A life full of potions
by Floor1998
Summary: Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his fifth year. With Voldemort destroyed it should be a nice and happy year, but Harry can only feel the guilt he has for getting Cedric and Sirius killed. When a bit of trouble happens in the infirmary Snape and his wife decide to adopt Harry. However, Harry's mental state is far worse than anybody assumed. It will be a year full of challenges.
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the feast when Snape started to notice it. A faint glow was coming of Potter. You had to look quite well, cause it only showed at the parts of the body where he wasn't wearing robes or other clothes, which was barely any part. Only his face and his fingers weren't covered by it. He was wearing a high collar shirt, so even his neck was barely showing. A bit weird, because it had been a fairly nice day for September, but he had got accustomed to clothing styles over the year.

His arm was tapped by someone on his left, so he stopped glancing at Potter to see what Minerva wanted.

"Really Severus, you told me only 2 weeks ago, how glad you were that Voldermort was gone and how happy you were you could finally teach Potions without having to worry which student you should favour and which student you should definitely not, but you are already glaring at Mr. Potter as if he has exploded a classroom. _Ha- wouldn't surprise me if he already found a way to do the exact thing._

"Minerva, you know I have no problem with Mr. Potter, besides him not even trying to reach his full potential, but that's a discussion for another time. However something is off with him. Not sure what but something."

"Well then you will be glad to hear that you have got the fifth years Gryffindors tomorrow first. Together with your snakes of course. I really don't get what Albus tries to accomplish by putting them together year after year. Some of your snakes will only be more angry with Mr. Potter this year, after him destroying Voldemort."

"I really don't know either Minerva, I really don't"

Harry was happy the feast had ended. He always had to get used to the amount of food at Hogwarts again. Last summer had been worse than usual. He felt really guilty that Sirius and Cedric had died last year , because of him and hadn't eaten much. He really wished Sirius hadn't jumped in front of Harry when the famous green light was shot at him. He might even have been able to put up a block in time, but it was too late now to tell him that. He had spent his summer doing chores, grieving and the occasional beatings from his uncle. He hadn't really minded his uncle. He was full in his rights to do that. Maybe not for the reasons his uncle thought, but for killing his godfather and the best Hufflepuff he had ever been friends with.

When the feast ended Harry walked to the tower on his own. Ron and Hermione had a prefect meeting, with the other prefects and all the other Gryffindors where happily talking with each other about their summers.

When he finally reached their dorms he quickly changed in his pyjama's and closed the drapes on his bed. He was totally exhausted from having a glamour on all day, but knew it was needed for another couple of days, until the bruises which his uncle had put on him, left.

He had the feeling that the slept as soon as that his head hit the pillow and was glad for that.

Unfortunately for him his sleep didn't last to long. He woke up half crying in his pillow begging to not kill Cedric, but as always it was too late. When he looked on the clock he saw it was only 2.30 AM, but he knew he wasn't gonna be able to sleep again, so he jumped out of bed, put on his robes, took his potion book out of his suitcase and went down to the common room. Once seated in front of the fire he started reading his potions books. He had discovered a NEWT in potions was required for applying as an auror and Fred and George had informed him professor Snape only allowed people who had scored an Outstanding on his OWLS. He had always struggled with potions, so a bit of a head start would be nice.

He had read the first two chapters when Hermione tapped him on his shoulder. "What are you doing up so early Harry? And with your potions book nonetheless? " Hermione asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so decided I might better be prepared for Snape's class. He looked a bit more relaxed at the end of last year after Voldermort was defeated, but I saw him glaring at me last night and you know what he is like in class, I really would like to be able to answer at least one question"

When Ron came down the stairs they decided to go down to breakfast. Harry wasn't really hungry but he knew Hermione would bugger him with questions if he didn't accompany them to breakfast and he could actually use a bit of their happy spirit. They talked a bit about Ron's summer, he had been to France with his family from the bonus Mr. Weasley had gotten from work. They had tried to let Harry accompany them, but Dumbledore had told them it was too dangerous for Harry with some of the death eaters still on the lose, He had however assured Harry it would be his last summer at the Dursleys since the ministry had made it their first priority to catch the remaining death eaters. Harry had heard a few of them had already been caught and he was quite confounded with the ministry for their succes, he hadn't expected much from the ministry.

At breakfast Harry had only eaten half of his toast, when he decided he couldn't stomach more. He didn't want to throw up on his first day back. Hermione gave him a concerned look, but she knew he wasn't able to eat much once back from the Dursleys so she let it with that.

Harry was talking with Ron about quidditch tactics, when Professor Mcgonagol handed them their timetables. They looked at them and groaned, their first class was double potions with the Slytherins. He wasn't looking forward to that, but at least they had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws after that.

"Have you seen the new DADA teacher Harry?" Ron asked.

"No he or she wasn't at dinner last night, was he?" Harry asked wondering. He hadn't seen a new professor at dinner last night and started wondering, who it was going to be.

"Nah I didn't see him or her either, the professor might start today or so?"

"Well hopefully it isn't another loser like Lockhart." Harry replied with a bit of a grin.

The trio walked to potions, where most of their peers where already waiting outside. When the door opened they quickly walked in and seated themselves at the same table they had last year.

"What a good start of the year, don't you think Harry?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Harry just wanted to answer when professor Snape came walking in. He gave his usual 'I don't want any dunderheads in my class' speech and started lecturing about the first chapter.

Harry let his head rest on the table, he actually remember most of the things Snape was talking about from his reading this morning. He let his eyes rest for a second, or so he thought.

He woke with a start when Snape asked Harry loudly "You think my classes are to sleep Mr. Potter? And that on the first day back. Come and see me after class. And that 10 points from Gryffindor. "

Harry looked with a red head and apologising look at Ron. He hadn't noticed falling asleep and was definitely not looking forward to staying after class. Hermione shot him a worried glance, but wasn't able to say more, because Snape continued.

Harry managed to stay awake for the rest of the potions class and was a bit scared when the class was dismissed. He asked Ron and Hermione to tell Professor Mcgonnacol he would be on his way and with another worried glance from Hermione they left.

"So Mr. Potter was my class not interesting enough for you?" Snape snidely asked.

"I am sorry sir, I had a bad night of sleep, but it will not happen again."

"It better not happen again,I will be lenient with you only for this once, because you have done us quite a favour last year, but next time I catch you falling asleep you will be scrubbing caldrons."

Harry usually wasn't happy getting special treatment. He had asked everyone if he could be treated like every other boy his age when as soon as Mr. Fudge started proposing building a statue of him, but for this once he was happy that he got a special treatment, since he wouldn't like to spend his second night back in detention.

"Thank you sir" Harry said a bit shocked, and started walking to the door when Snape said "Not so quick Mr. Potter, show me your hand."  
His hart skipped a beat when Snape asked him that, but a quick look at his hand showed him that his glamour was still there.

Harry showed Snape his hand to Snape.

Snape wasn't soft on Harry, because he had saved them all last year, he had actually let him of, because he figured something more was going on. Looking at Harry his hand he saw the faint glow of a glamour and wondered why Harry had one up. He looked to Harry's neck and now he was standing this close, he noticed he had a glamour up up on his whole body.

"Tell healer Tom, I would like you to have a full check up."

Harry looked up shocked at Snape, he hadn't been serious had he? "Sorry sir, but why? I really need to go to Transfiguration."

'Because I say so Mr. Potter are you doubting my authority ?

"No sir, but" Harry started to say, but was interrupted.

"I assume I won't have to accompany you to the infirmary?"

"No sir, I can get there on my own" Harry quickly said.

"Well then hurry." Snape told him with his usual snide.

Puzzled Harry left the classroom. He had no intention of going to the infirmary at all, but wondered why Snape had sent him there. He wasn't sure on the full proceeder of a diagnostic spell, but he was quite sure it would show all of his injuries of at least the last 3 months and he surely didn't want anybody to know them. He walked to the library and seated himself in the corner of the library and started reading a transfiguration book. He would just tell Snape all was fine and hopefully he would leave it with that.

Only with Harry's luck nothing goes as he plans.


	2. Chapter 2

"There you are mate, we have been looking everywhere for you" Ron said

Harry's head snapped up at the sound of his friend. He had been sleeping on his transfiguration book after having read only 3 pages.

'Oh yeah sorry, Snape lectured me about how only spoiled Gryffindors would fall asleep during class and when I was finally dismissed there were only 15 more minutes left, and I did not want to have to explain to Mcgonnagol why I was late for her class at start of the year, so I decided to read for a bit. " Harry lied. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friend to keep a secret, but he still hadn't figured out why Snape had sent him to Madame Pomfrey.

"No problem mate, did Snape give you a detention?" Ron asked.

"Nah, he only warned me that next time I would be scrubbing cauldrons for quite some time."

Ron's stomach made a sound and the two friends laughed.

"let's get to lunch before your stomach decided to give the whole library a concert." Harry happily said.

"That's one good idea Harry, one very good idea." Ron grinned back.

When they arrived in the Great Hall Snape wasn't there.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, at least he didn't have to tell Snape anything now and if he avoided Snape just a little longer he might actually forget about it.

Harry was talking with Seamus about his holiday, when Seamus stopped and looked up with big eyes.

Harry turned around to see what he was looking at. Behind him was one very angry looking Potions Professor.

"Follow me if you will Mr. Potter" was the only thing needed to be said, to give Harry goosebumps over his whole body.

Ron gave him a questioning look, but Harry only shrugged with in response. He couldn't tell his friend in the great hall where Snape was most likely going to take him.

As soon as Snape and Harry had left the great hall Snape started speaking. "So what did you think Mr Potter? That I only talk for the walls to hear me?"

Harry gulped, he knew he was in trouble now. "No sir, neither Healer Daniel, nor Madame Pomfrey were there when I arrived, so I decided to come back later." Harry said, hoping that Snape hadn't been to the infirmary to inquire about Harry's presence.

"Oh, is that correct? And how do you explain that I just spoke with Madame Pomfrey and that she told me she had been restocking potions in the middle of the infirmary and that she hadn't heard nor seen you all morning?" Snape snidely asked.

"Uh, maybe she hadn't heard me, sir" Harry responded, knowing that the professor wouldn't believe him whatever he said, but he didn't know what else to say.

Snape only gave him a sideway glare and opened the doors to the infirmary.

"Ah Mr Potter good to see you, Professor Snape here told me you should receive a full check-up, so jump on the bed and let us have a look."

Harry gulped, he knew he couldn't let Madame Pomfrey examine him knowing all of his secrets would be out.

"But Madame I really need to go back to class, it's only the first day." Harry started to walk away again when a strong hand took him by his arm. He looked up and saw the shaking head of Snape, he had a different kind of look in his eyes, not the stern or annoyed one he usual had, but Harry couldn't identify what it did was. "You are not going anywhere until you have let Madame Pomfrey examine you, Mr Potter, now jump on the bed" Snape told him in a tone that made it clear there were no other options.

Harry felt his breath quicken when Snape guided him to the bed. He started to see little black dots in front of his eyes and could vaguely hear Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape say things, but he could not understand them.

A moment later he felt some kind of sting in his arm. He took a big breath which he didn't notice he was holding, he looked at his arm, while the little black dots faded. A big needle was in it. It must have been something like a calming draught, because he felt himself relaxing.

"That was quite a shock wasn't it Mr Potter, now relax for a bit and we will talk about what happened later." A voice , which he couldn't identify, said. He slowly felt himself falling asleep in a deep deep sleep.

When Harry woke up he wondered where he was, when slowly the memories of the afternoon came back to him. He slightly started to panic and tried getting out of his bed. He was however stopped by a woman he didn't recognise. "Please Harry, stay in bed Healer Tom will soon come over" the woman told him.

"Sorry Madame, I really have to go to class now." Harry said and he threw his feet over the side of the bed. When he tried to jump of however he was stopped by some kind of force. He looked questioningly up to the women sitting next to his bed. "That Harry, is the result of a sticking charm, Healer Tom foresaw that you might want to leave early, but that's however not possible until you get a full check up." The still unknown woman said.

Harry's breath started to quicken, he was stuck in this bed and couldn't get off. It reminded him of his days in the cupboard and his breath started to quicken again. He was working himself up in another panic attack, when he felt a relaxing kind of energy go through him. He slowly started to pick up sounds from his environment and hear someone talking. "Breath in and out again, in and out" the voice and the energy went on for another minute until Harry had relaxed a bit. He couldn't remember why he was so worked up again, must be a side effect of the calming energy that was going through his body he thought.

"Okay Harry, I am slowly decreasing the flow of calming energy and then we will talk, just keep on breathing" Harry did what he was told and slowly he felt the calming energy leave his body.

He felt the healer taking his hands of him after and felt he was given a slight push backwards, so he could relax against his pillows.

"Now Harry, I am Healer Tom, as you might know, I help Madame Pomfrey on some of the more busy days, or if she needs my expertise. I also have my own clinic for children who need help recovering from for example a trauma." Harry had known there worked some other healer in the infirmary, but event though he had spent a good deal of his time at Hogwarts in the infirmary never met him before.

"Professor Snape brought you in here, because he noticed you were a bit off in his lesson. As you might remember you had a bit of a panic attack when Madame Pomfrey wanted to examine you, so we gave you something against it, which makes you relax, but also sleepy, so that why you fell asleep. Madame Pomfrey has asked if I could give you a check-up, because she had to do some office work. Do you have any question Mr Potter or shall we start?"

Harry had so fair silently listened to what the Healer had said, but when he mentioned he would give him the check up his heartbeat started to rise again. Healer Tom foresaw this and gave Harry a quick touch of calming energy and started to talk to Harry. "It's perfectly natural to be a bit afraid of an examination Harry, but we really have to give you one. The better you work with me, the sooner you will be released from the infirmary. Why don't you help me with it, Harry"

At first, Harry wanted to decline this offer, he wasn't a child anymore he was fourteen, but then he realised he might have a hand in the result if he helped so he agreed.

"Okay Harry, you might have heard of diagnostic charms before, I already performed one on you when you were asleep, but it shows only the current state of affairs and it isn't always very accurate, so I would like to give you a muggle kind of examination as well. For the first test I will measure your blood pressure , if you can just shove your sleeve up I will wrap something around your arm. "

Harry quickly tried to remember if he had any scars on his arms, but his uncle didn't want him to attract attention when he was wearing short sleeves, so he usually left his arms untouched. Even though he didn't think the healer would find anything, he was still a bit tensed rolling up his sleeve. Healer Tom saw this and tried to comfort him: " It's okay Harry, I will do nothing without giving a clear explanation of what I am doing"

Harry couldn't help but relax a little bit at these words and gave his arm to the healer. Healer Tom put something around his arm and wrote something down. After his blood pressure was measured a couple of other things were measured. His weight, length, lung capacity and some more things he didn't know the name of.

"Okay Harry, now I want to listen to your lungs, you will have to take off your shirt for this so I can listen with this" he pointed at a stethoscope "to your lungs."

Harry hadn't said much the whole time Healer Daniel had been around, but he knew for sure he had scars on his upper body and so he couldn't let Healer Daniel take off his shirt.

Considering between several options like running away or just outright refusing he decided to try for an honest approach "I am sorry, I don't feel comfortable with taking off my shirt, can I just leave it on? "

"Sorry Harry, I really need you to take off your shirt for this. "

Then the woman who Harry had already forgotten was present spoke up "I will go for a walk, you might feel more comfortable taking it off without my presence" and so she left.

Harry hadn't minded her presence, he had totally forgotten that she was there actually, but just didn't want to take off his shirt for anyone until the bruises were gone.

"Do you mind taking off your shirt now Harry?" the Healer asked again.

He realised he wouldn't be able to talk himself out of it, so decided to go for the only option that was left. Run as fast as he could in the hope he would be able to leave the infirmary before the healer was over his confusion of Harry leaving.

So that's what he did. He ran past the curtains surrounding his bed, hearing the shouts of the healer in the background, and was relieved to see that he was near the doors of the infirmary.

Just as he wanted to bolt out of the door, he saw something black moving in the corner of his eye and felt a strong grip on his upper arm, which he knew could only mean one thing.

"And where do you think we are going Potter" a silky voice asked him.

Oh, how he knew he was in for it now.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Third time lucky I hope, uploading is difficult ..._**

 _Just as he wanted to bolt out of the door, he saw something black moving in the corner of his eye and felt a strong grip on his upper arm, which he knew could only mean one thing._

 _"And where do you think we are going Potter" a silky voice asked him._

 _Oh, how he knew he was in for it now._

"Uhm, to the loo, sir" Harry tried.

"Potter you wouldn't even be able to tell a plausible lie if your life would depend on of it. "

Just as Snape wanted to say something more, probably something along the lines of detention, the unknown woman spoke up.

"Just let Harry go back to Daniel, Severus. He's just a kid." and she gave a meaningful look to Snape.

Harry silently thanked the woman.

"Ok, go now Potter, but don't let me catch you again trying to run away."

And so Harry Potter started his walk back to Daniel again, who assumed was still behind the curtains. It felt a bit like the walk of shame. When Harry glanced back he saw that Snape, the woman, and Dumbledore were in a heated discussion in Madame Pomfrey her office.

He wondered what that was about. He didn't have much time to wonder, though because he was awfully close to his bed again. Silently he opened the curtains and looked up at the Healer.

Healer Daniel was sitting next to his bed, calmly waiting for Harry. Somebody refusing to cooperate wasn't new for the Healer and so he wasn't astonished by Harry trying to run off.

He knew he also didn't have to follow Harry, since Severus was very aware of his surroundings and he would have heard Harry trying to take off as soon as he left the curtains.

"So Harry, do you want to tell me why you tried to take off?" Daniel asked in the same calm voice, which he used while explaining his proceeders.

Harry just shrugged.

He was quite embarrassed thinking back about the accident. He should have thought about a better lie, instead of just running off. Now the healer would think he was crazy.

"Harry" the healer started off again "It's perfectly normal to be scared of something like this. I have had heaps of patient who didn't want to. You should just have said, however. I can only help you if you tell me what's going through your head Harry. Now jump back on the bed and I won't do anything without your approval. "

Harry didn't think that he had any other options, so he just did what the healer told him to do.

Once seated the Healer started talking again. "Do you want to tell me, what you are scared about Harry?"

Harry shook his head so the Healer went on.

"Now Harry, I have been working as a healer for the past 10 years. As I told you, I have my own clinic, there are at every given moment around 5 children staying there. These children have experienced something traumatic and need help recovering from that. So that's what I and my colleagues do, we help them recover at their own pace and if they are ready for it, they can go home again." Harry was so engrossed in what the healer was saying, that he hadn't felt the healer lifting up his shirt. Just as the healer finished he felt his shirt being pulled over his head.

He looked down and saw he was naked and that the scars and bruises were showing on his bare skin.

He started panicking, he couldn't get a glamor upon his chest and his back and now the healer would see everything and contact his Uncle and they might decide to pull him out of Hogwarts, just as he was told he would never have to go back to the Dursleys again. Harry was working himself into a panic attack again. He didn't feel the hand that was being put up on his chest nor the calming energy that was flowing through his body. He must, however, have calmed down a bit, because he started to hear Snape's voice. "Harry breath with me, in and out in and out"

Harry was vaguely aware of Snape using his given name but tried to focus on doing what the Professor asked from him.

Harry started feeling the calming energy and together with Snape's help, he was able to focus on the people around him again. This also meant that he became aware of the panic attack he just had and he started to feel embarrassed.

As if the Healer could read his mind, he started to comfort him.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed by Harry. A lot of people suffer from panic attacks and I am proud of you for regaining control of yourself again."

This only added to his embarrassment, since Snape and the woman were still there.

Luckily he heard them leave again.

They must think I am a total freak for spacing out like this. Snape will probably have a field day when he can tell this to the Slytherins. Oh Harry was so not looking forward to that potions class.

The calming energy was still flowing through Harry, which he was glad for, since he was well aware that his chest was still bare. He couldn't, however, summon the energy to care about it.

In the meantime Healer Daniel had seen enough, Harry's skin was full of bruises and infected cuts. He had a hard time keeping his face straight. Sure he had seen children whose skin was full of burns after a fire and even children who came from abusive homes, but never had he seen a child hurt so bad.

"Okay Harry, I am done. You may put your shirt back on if you like. For you to put your shirt on, I must, however, take my hands off your shoulders and stop the calming energy, is that okay with you?"

Harry felt so relaxed that he actually wanted to refuse, but he wanted to pull his shirt on as well, so he just nodded.

"Okay I am going to leave you alone for a moment, but you just stay on the bed. "

Harry wanted to protest, he wanted to leave the infirmary, go back to his friends and class again. He had no idea what time it was, but guessed that lunch time had finished already. He, however, was too late to protest, since the healer had already left. He decided to just lay back and close his eyes for a moment. Hadn't the healer said he would be back in a minute?

Harry woke with a start when he heard Dumbledore talk.

"I rather wouldn't have woken you up, but you must eat some dinner my boy."

Harry looked to his left and indeed, there was the headmaster standing with a plate of dinner

He hadn't known he was this tired. It must have been the combination of the calming energy and the little amount of food he had eaten all day.

"Thank you, sir" Harry took the plate from the headmaster and started eating some of the smashed potatoes.

"That's no problem my boy, is it okay if I join you while you are eating?"

Harry nodded

"Do you remember, what I told you about the blood wards and the reason you had to stay at the Dursleys, Harry?

Harry's heart sank. He didn't have to go back to the Dursley again did he? He knew he should have refused the examination.

"Yes sir, but" Harry started to say but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"No Harry, you just answer my questions, we can talk later."

"So you remember me telling you about that you were safe inside the blood wards."

"Yes, sir" Harry talked more to Dumbledore's shoes than to the headmaster himself now.

"Look me in the eyes Harry, how did you get all these bruises and scars my boy" Dumbledore's calm voice asked.

Harry started to come up with an excuse, which wasn't too hard. He had years of experience.

"You know my aunt Marge, she has this dog and he doesn't really like me, that's how I got these scars. And these bruises are just from me falling down the stairs, sir. Nothing to worry about. "

Dumbledore however had done something he had only done twice before. He had performed legilimency on a student. A thing he hated to do, but he knew Harry wouldn't outright tell the truth. Not at this moment at least.

"We boy know this isn't true, now is it Harry."

"Sir it" but Harry was interrupted again.

"No Harry, you know, when I dropped you of at your only family left thirteen years ago, I assumed they would , if not love you, at least care for you. This was however a fault on my part. And for this I am so sorry my boy. I know I don't earn your forgiveness, but I hope you can one day see why I did what I did and that you realise I really thought this was the best of you.

This is how he let a baffled Harry behind him.

Harry didn't know what to think of what the Headmaster had just told him. Sure he hadn't had the most fun time at the Dursleys, but it wasn't their fault either now was it. They were left alone with a one-year old boy , who later on started doing freaky things. much time to think over it he didn't have however, cause soon the unknown woman come through the curtains and seated herself at the chair that Dumbledore had just left.

"I haven't properly introduced myself have I now? I am Emily Snape-Kingscote, though you might want to call me Professor Kingscote when we are not in private, since I am your new Professor defence against the dark arts."

Harry was baffled, did this mean that his Potions Professor was married.

His confusion must have shown on his face however, since the Professor laughed.

"Yes indeed I am married to Severus Snape, how do you students call him, the bat of the dungeons." Harry became red, which only made Emily laugh harder.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Harry, I know my husband, can be a bit demanding when it comes to potions. This however wasn't what I wanted to talk with you about Harry. I, well we, this is Professor Snape and I, if you would want us as your new guardians, since you are obviously too young to be live on your own.

Harry hadn't really thought about what he would do when the summer holidays would start. He had just thought he would be able to stay at Hogwarts or go to the Weasley's, just something like that

"Professor Snape and I have a nice house here at Hogwarts, but for the Holidays we usually go to our Manor. If you choose to accept us as your guardians, you will have your own room at both places."

Harry had a hard time comprehending this all, was this woman , who he had never seen before today, offering him a home and a family?

"but, but. but Professor Snape hates me"

"No Harry, Severus doesn't hate you. I know he is not always the easiest person to be around, but you must trust me when I say he doesn't hate you. As you might know, he had to hold up an act while teaching, to make sure he could keep on spying, but believe me he doesn't hate you. He hated to act the way he had to, but it was all for the light, so they could keep their spy. And no that doesn't mean my husband goes around offering lemon drops to every student, but if only it's the fact that he is relaxed again now he doesn't have to worry whose surrounding him, you will see he is a much nicer person. And Harry you don't have to decide now, we won't withdraw our offer if you need time to think this over. We will hold no grudge either if you refuse our offer, but we just ask you to think about this.

"But professor, if I may ask, why are you doing this? Why are you offering this to, to someone like me "

"And what do you mean by someone like me Harry"

"Well" Harry had to think carefully about his words "Every year I have been at Hogwarts I have caused trouble and I am a freak" The last part came out softer as intended, but he still had said what he wanted to say.

"First of all you are no such thing as a freak, whoever told you that has obviously no idea what the term freak means, second thing. Did you attempt to steal the Philosopher Stone? Did you open the Chamber of Secrets with the intention to murder Muggle Borns? Did you willingly enter your name in the Goblet of Fire, so you could end up eye in eye with Lord Voldemort? Or are you referring to the few times you were in detention, which is normal for a student?"

Harry was stunned, he obviously hadn't done any of that , with exception of the latter, but that didn't make him normal. He still attracted trouble everywhere he went. Cedric and Sirius had died for him last year. If that wasn't enough to make him a freak.

"Do you have anymore questions Harry? For me or for Severus?"

"No Professor"

"Shall I leave you alone than, so you can have some time to think?

Harry didn't know why, but the talking had felt good, and he didn't want to be left alone again. So he made the decision that would change his life.

"No please don't Professor, I would like to accept your offer if it's still standing."

 **Reviews would be appreciated as always.**


End file.
